


A Cupcake, A Hug and A Kiss

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Keith treats Shiro to some sweet treats on his birthday.





	A Cupcake, A Hug and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Bringembers for the Shiro Birthday Exchange 2018. You requested for a birthday surprise. Hope you like it!!

Keith had never been a planner. Sure, maybe he planned strategies but not methodological steps for a master plan for a birthday.

 

Back at the Galaxy Garrison, the most he ever did for Shiro's birthday was the cupcake. Shiro was Keith's mentor but lately, there'd been something more between them. That made Keith want to give Shiro a little something on his special day. Birthdays at the Garrison consisted of well wishes, salutes and pats on the back, possibly a little alcohol if you managed to sneak out after curfew to a nearby town.

 

Shiro had guided Keith for some time and he was the only person he could trust and Keith had trusted him with his life. He didn’t have anyone outside the Garrison. Shiro was the closest thing he had to a family but something deep in his heart, possibly the warm, fuzzy feeling, made him realize that it was much more.

 

The Garrison's cafeteria didn't have dessert nor did it have the ingredients for one, considering that everyone was training to go into outer space had to eventually learn how to eat from protein packets.

 

Just as the lights went out in the main hallways, signaling curfew, Keith snuck out of his dorm and dashed faster than a meteor down to the loading deck of the Garrison. In his pocket was the key to a hoverbike, which he and Shiro would ride out into the nearby desert or towns, just to get away from everything.

 

It was scarlet red, with wide white streaks and Keith knew every curve of it by heart. In the dim light of his tiny emergency torchlight, he swiftly climbed onto the hoverbike and left into the cold quiet air of the nearly desolated surroundings.

 

\---------

 

Just as the lights of the tiny confectionary shop was turning off in the small town closest to the Garrison, Keith knocked on the door of the shop and the owner let him in with a sigh.

 

Keith spotted the cupcake immediately and bought it without hesitation. He knew that back at the Garrison, Shiro was probably celebrating his birthday with the majority of the Garrison, after all, he was the Golden Boy of the Garrison and was set on the course for Kerberos in the coming months. 

 

A little cupcake, bought with whatever savings he had collected from over the years, was clutched tightly in one hand while the other steered the hoverbike. He held the little confectionary close to his heart because giving something like this to someone like Shiro, felt that he was giving part of his heart away. He knew it himself that this wasn’t just a birthday gift because the effort put in sounded a lot like Shiro meant something special to him, and he did.

 

By the time he had gotten back, Shiro's birthday celebrations were over. Still holding onto Shiro's present, Keith tip-toed to Shiro's dorm room. A light knock was all it took for Shiro to open the door. Even without his sharp uniform and only in sleep pants and a tank top, Shiro looked as gorgeous as the day that Keith had laid his eyes upon him.

 

"Hi," Shiro said, opening the door wider when he saw it was Keith who had knocked.

 

"Hey," Keith said, trying to sound nonchalant as possible. He was nervous because what if Shiro didn’t like his gift or what if he had thought more of it than he should and didn’t feel the same way about him.

 

"So, uh…um." Keith cleared his throat. "Happy Birthday, Shiro. I, uh, got this for you. It was the last one so, um, I hope you like it." Keith presented him the cupcake with both hands before stepping back. He looked away from Shiro, afraid of seeing his reaction to his probably insignificant gift to him.

 

It had been the first time that Keith looked at the cupcake actually. It was red velvet and on the top was cream cheese frosting.

 

"Keith, thank you. That's really sweet of you." Shiro gently picked up the cupcake and just as Keith was about to respond, Shiro's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. "Thank you so much. This is the sweetest gift anyone has given to me!"

 

Keith's eyes widened but he hugged him back. Shocked as he was, a small smile started to form on his face. "So, uh, thanks again for the gift," Shiro mumbled when they broke apart. "You're welcome and also, thanks for the…the hug," Keith responded. They both blushed and said their goodbyes for the night.

 

\---------

 

Grabbing his jacket, Keith hopped into a pod and flew to the planet's mall. Team Voltron had landed here to rest up for the next couple of days but there was only one thing was on Keith's agenda.

 

Keith found what looked like a cake shop and stepped inside. He looked around for a bit, undecided what should he get his boyfriend for his birthday. Glancing around, a tiny cupcake caught his eye and sent him back in time to when he was still at the Garrison. He handed the money for the cupcake and went back to the castleship.

 

Since the team was resting up, Shiro was probably in his room. No one had said anything else about his birthday that day but Keith knew. Knocking on Shiro's door, he hid the cupcake behind his back.

 

Shiro opened the door with Keith's favourite smile. "If you thought that everyone else forgot about today, rest assured I didn't." Keith presented the cupcake to Shiro. "Happy Birthday, Shiro!"

 

"Awww, Keith. You didn’t have to." Shiro said, pulling Keith closer. 

 

"But I did. And doesn't it look familiar?" Keith teased.

 

"It sure does. You know, I'll always remember when you surprised me with that cream cheese frosted red velvet cupcake that night on my birthday at the Garrison. Back before all of this," Shiro said sincerely.

 

"And I'll always remember that awkward hug," Keith laughed.

 

"Oh my god, that hug though!" Shiro laughed harder.

 

"Hey, it's gotten better from there, hasn't it?"

 

"Yeah, it definitely has."

 

Keith leaned in and kissed Shiro softly. "Happy Birthday, baby."

 

Shiro kissed him back and tasted his smile. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
